Banana Pancakes
by HarryLurvsMarsBars
Summary: A song fic based off of Jack Johnson's Banana Pancakes. Some Jim/Pam, but mostly Jim and Cece, so hopefully this passes as an early fathers' day fic! Some language, very, very adorable. those are the only warnings


Jack Johnson is easily one of my favorite singers and I'm pretty sure this song (that is performed by him and written by not me) is meant to be sung to a grown woman, but I instantly thought of Jim and Cece. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I did writing and conceiving it, and hopefully it passes as a nice early fathers' day fic. Reviews are awesome!

…

I resigned to bed after a long day of work; today had been extra horrible on all accounts. To start off my fantastic day Pam left about an hour before I did to make the long journey to Philadelphia to visit her sister Penny, who had called the night before distressed over her model ex-boyfriend who had just dumped her and begged Pam to take a long weekend and come console her through it. _"You've been through the breakup of serious relationship, Pam,"_ I remember her crying through the speakerphone yesterday evening as we lounged on the couch. Pam had looked over at me apologetically at the mentioning of Roy at the same time that I gave her a humorous smirk at the reference to Mateo the Model being a "serious relationship." Not that I had ever seen them together, but in the simplest form if you were to compare the Facebook pictures of Pam and I when we were in our serious-dating phase, and the pictures of Penny and Mateo (most of which were at parties and such)…well, pictures can say a lot about a relationship. All I can say is that that dude wasn't looking for a "serious relationship."

I was shocked when Pam agreed and when she hung up I reprimanded her. "Come on Pam, I can't believe you're wasting all that gas to drive to Philly to make your sister feel better about some guy she's been dating for two months."

Pam flushed with irritation. "Jim, guys and girls don't operate the same. She really liked him, and besides, I'm her big sister, and I haven't seen her in forever. What kind of big sister would I be if I told her no? Anyways, the Yaris gets great mileage. It won't be that bad."

I softened a bit at her explanations and wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my nose into her neck. "You're going to miss me," I told her quietly, pressing my lips to her soft skin. I would most definitely miss her too.

"Am I?" she giggled, turning in my arms and pressing a kiss of her own into my messy brown hair. "I'll definitely miss…certain parts about you."

She climbed into my lap and I grinned at her. "Now that I know you're just using me, I see how it is," I said before trailing my lips up the column of her throat and finally to her mouth.

That's all you need to know as far as what happened next.

So after a wonderful night of just Pam and I we woke up this Thursday morning tangled around each other naked and pleasantly warm and comfortable, not wanting to get out of bed. When the alarm blared in the room extra early so Pam could have time to pack, we got up and showered together, taking our time now that Cece easily slept through the night and a lot of the early morning, and made love one more time against the shower wall. An hour later she had her damp curly hair piled on top of her head and wore a comfortable pair of lounge pants and a Foo Fighters t-shirt that, in my opinion, she looked utterly sexy in. She slipped on a pair of black flip-flops and together we walked to Cece's room to kiss her good morning (and goodbye for Pam). I lugged her suitcase through the heavy rain and into the back of the Yaris and pecked her goodbye with an "I love you" and then she was gone.

All day through work I missed her, and honestly I was even more bored than usual because I didn't have my partner in crime to mess with Dwight. Dwight himself was quick to tell me this and when I refused to tell him why she wasn't at work he threatened to skip Toby altogether and call one of his friends at the police station because he was under the impression that Pam was currently destroying his beet fields as we spoke and that I was merely there to keep him occupied. Normally this would humor me and I would bask in the nervous, hysterical wreck that was Dwight K. Schrute, but I was in no mood. Cece had been extra clingy that morning when I dropped her off at daycare and all I wanted was to hold her in my arms and take her with me. Around noon the rain began to lull me into a sleepy state of half-consciousness and made me want to just curl up with Pam in our bed and get out of this hell hole. About an hour later, Michael called us into the conference room where it was explained to us that teen pregnancy was on the rise and that it had inspired him to demonstrate to the office full of grown people how to correctly put a condom on a purple dildo. Now, having used condoms for the better part of my sex life, I was quick to see to my immense – and yet not really – surprise, the condom was on wrong. I guess Michael was using one of his own condoms (ew) to demonstrate with, but it was much too small for the piece of plastic, and so it tore as he shoved it down the shaft. Also, it wouldn't fit quite right over the tip, so there was about an inch of condom at the top as well. I'm not sure if I'll ever get the image of Michael holding a plastic purple dick in one had with a big smile on his face. And Pam wasn't even here to help.

I made it through the rest of the day (barely) and as soon as the clock on my computer screen turned to 5:00, I grabbed my umbrella and made a mad dash for the door. I picked up Cece and I instantly felt better at the sight of her adorable face. I saw myself and Pam every day in her, between my eyes and laid back personality and Pam's curly (albeit golden) locks that fell to her shoulders, and her beautiful smile. Her light, ecstatic "Dada!" made my heart melt and I took her in my arms for a big hug. I still can't believe that she's almost thirteen months old and getting bigger every day.

"I missed you, baby," I told her as per usual, shifting her on my hip as I opened the umbrella and trekked out into the pouring rain. She stuck her hand out into the water and giggled at the cold feel of it on her warm little hand.

"Ray," she told me proudly in her little yet overpowering voice, touching her palm to my cheek.

I smiled. "That's right, Cece, rain," I encouraged, kissing her palm. She laughed again and put her arms around my neck. I love her.

Cece babbled most of the way home from back in her car seat and I was glad that she was in a good mood. It made me feel better to have her with me. When we arrived home I fed her and then I let her in the big bath (the only one that could hold my whole leg length) in Pam's and my bathroom with me because obviously there was no one to watch her. I made sure the water wasn't too hot, just comfortably warm and laid her on my chest, using a small plastic cup to pour warm water on her little body. I listened to her coo and rubbed Johnson and Johnson tear- free baby wash on her skin and into her wavy hair, using the cup to rinse it off of her again. I used some of my own Old Spice that was sitting on the side of the tub and sponged it over me as carefully as I could before I rinsed myself off and emerged from the tub feeling totally content. I found a towel for Cece first, wrapped her in it and placed her in the middle of my bed so I could quickly towel off and put a pair of blue cotton pajama pants on. I scooped up Cece, who currently had both feet her hands and was staring at the ceiling fan, and took her to her room to dress her for bed, starting by rubbing her warm body with some lavender baby lotion that seemed to be her favorite, and dressed her in a fresh diaper and a pink onesie with a little sheep on it.

I admired my daughter and looked from her big green eyes that matched mine exactly, to her crib in the corner, to the hallway that led to my room. Making an ultimate decision I walked to her crib, picked up her little blanket, took her in my arms and carried her to the bedroom. I had read that it could be unhealthy for parents to let their kids sleep in the parents' bed, but what could a couple of days hurt. I knew that I would never fall asleep without Pam to hold, and while I might not be able to hold Cece the way I do Pam, all tight and possessively, she would still be near where I could hear her soft breathing and see her next to me.

I took the comforter off the bed, as it was unnecessary with the summer heat and the humidity from the rain and placed Cece under the sheets with her baby blanket before I crawled into bed beside her. "Nighty night, Cece," I said, kissing her nose and nuzzling into her cheek. "Daddy loves you very much."

She reached out a tiny hand and placed it on my lips. "Dada," she stated, as if saying she loves me too. I took her little fingers gently between my lips and watched her eyes light up as she giggled and jerked them back. I kissed her again and reached behind me to turn the bedside lamp off. I saw the picture of Pam and me and noted that she hadn't called back from when I had called her on my way home from work. She must be out with Penny.

In the dark I turned back to Cece and saw the light from the moon cast on her beautiful face that was slightly distorted by the water on the window, and I couldn't thank God enough for my beautiful, precious, perfect daughter. With that last thought and image of her big eyes blinking tiredly I closed my eyes and let myself have a good night sleep.

…

I woke up the next morning and noticed that it was still sprinkling calmingly outside. My internal alarm had let me awake about ten minutes before the alarm went off and I quickly reached over to turn the alarm off for this morning so it wouldn't startle Cece. When I looked over to find Cece facing me and still asleep, her long eyelashes resting against her chubby, rosy cheeks, I knew exactly what to do. Reaching for my cell phone I dialed the office and left a message at the front desk saying that I was horribly sick with some kind of bug; I normally don't confuse sick days with personal days, but I didn't have time to fill out the ridiculous paperwork required for requesting a personal day. Dwight would have a field day if he knew. Quite honestly I don't care. Nothing can separate me and my daughter today. I promptly laid back down in bed and went back to sleep.

I awoke once again not fifteen minutes later instantly to the sound of Cecelia's fusses. My eyes blinked open and I smoothed my hand along her round tummy, wondering if that might calm her. When she still whimpered I sat up and took her in my arms, holding her to my chest. She snuggled into me and quieted a little, but was still a little upset. She didn't seem to be hungry yet and I knew that Cece loves music, so I reached over to my iPod where it was charging on the dock station and scrolled through the artists and settled on Jack Johnson, hitting play.

_Can't you see that it's just raining, ain't no need to go outside  
>But baby, you hardly even notice when I try to show you this<br>Song is meant to keep ya from doing what you're supposed to  
>Like waking up too early, maybe we can sleep in<br>I'll make you banana pancakes, pretend like it's the weekend now.  
>And we could pretend it all the time, can't you see that it's just raining<br>Ain't no need to go outside._

When Cece still cried I stood up with her and danced around the room with her as the song kept playing. I grabbed a diaper from a new package in the bathroom along with the wipes and last night's towel to change her on the bed. I took the little stuffed monkey with the speakers inside it (a present from my sister) and plugged my iPod into the black cord that came out of the top of the banana and tucked it into the pocket on the monkey's stomach so that we could keep listening. I sang along with the song because I know she loves me to.

_But just maybe, laka ukulele, momma made a baby  
>Really don't mind the breakfast, 'cause you're my little lady<br>Lady, lady love me, 'cause I love to lay here lazy  
>We could close the curtains, pretend like there's no world outside.<br>And we could pretend it all the time, can't you see that it's just raining  
>Ain't no need to go outside, ain't no need, ain't no need<br>Can't you see can't you see, rain all day, and I don't mind._

Thinking that she might be hungry at this point we headed to the kitchen and I paused the music long enough to put the monkey down and prepare a decent bottle. She still preferred breast milk, but I was missing to key points of anatomy to make that happen. I tested the warmth of the bottle when it came out of the microwave, approved it, and carried the still fussy Cece into the living room where I turned on the lamp, settled her in my lap with the bottle, and pressed play on our song, which up until it was shut off seemed to be helping calm her down.

_The telephone is singing, ringing it's too early  
>Don't pick it up, we don't need to we got everything<br>We need right here and everything we need is enough  
>Just so easy, when the whole world fits inside of your arms<br>Don't really need to pay attention to the alarm, wake up slow, yeah wake up slow._

I wrapped the two of us up in a cozy blanket as I fed her the bottle and the soft, pleasant music was combined with the comforting sounds of her sucking as her whimpers eventually silenced. I thought of the last verse and how true the words were. This was really our song, mine and Cece's; our first morning truly alone. Now, I love Pam to death, and I love that she's the mother of my daughter. Hell, she _gave_ me my daughter (with my help, of course), but I have deeply enjoyed our little alone time between last night and right now. It's given us a chance to have that ever-important father-daughter bonding time.

I stared down at Cece as she ate and she stared right back at me with matching eyes. Pam tells me all the time that she's thrilled she got my eyes. I can't help but agree. Pam has beautiful eyes, but there's something about that a feature of hers that is so prominent and gets so many compliments, is mine. I gave them to her, from the way they tilt up at the corners down to the bright green irises. But at the same time there's Pam's cute little nose and bright beautiful smile that is much more obvious now that Cece has a few little teeth.

The ringing of the landline startled me out of my reverie and I reluctantly broke eye contact with my daughter to look at the side table and read the caller ID and recognized Pam's name immediately. I let Cece hold the bottle herself for a moment while I reached over and grabbed it.

"Hey baby," I said quietly, tucking the phone between my shoulder and cheek in order to shift to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Hey," she answered wearily, as if she was exhausted or had a headache or something. "Sorry I just got your call. I went out with Penny last night."

I smiled to myself. "I figured. You had better enjoyed yourself, because I don't think I can go much longer without seeing you." I looked down at Cece, who had since finished her bottle. I sat her up and patted her on the back until she spat up on the burp rag I had brought from the bedroom. She looked up at me and then around the room as if to ask 'where's Mama?' I laid down across the whole length of the couch and rested her on my chest, my favorite place to put her. "Neither can Cece."

Despite the hangover I was sure she was suffering through, she commanded me to put her on speaker and let her talk to the baby. "Cece girl," she cooed in a high pitched voice that Cece instantly recognized as her mother's. she sat up and put her hand on the speaker.

"Mama?" she questioned me, looking up to my face for confirmation.

I nodded. "Mama," I said, smiling. "Say it again."

"Is my Cece there?" Pam's voice floated through the room.

Cece giggled and said, "Mama, Mama, Mama," over and over, slowly and precisely, enunciating the two syllables.

I gazed down adoringly at the baby girl on my chest and the phone in my hand, and while they may not all be physically here, I definitely had my whole world inside of my arms. And Jack Johnson was right; I didn't need anything more. It was that simple.

**Did you like it? I hope everyone thought it was cute and a good early father's day fic. **_**  
><strong>_


End file.
